


Dancing in the Moonlight

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Outdoors, doggie style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rio is dancing out in the woods when Samson catches her. A little game of keep away turns naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarvingMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingMe/gifts).



> This story is a commission piece for StarvingMe.

The cold night wind felt as if it was cutting into her, but it didn’t stop her from doing what she loved the most, dancing. Finding time to herself was difficult, it seemed like she was always being watched, which for all intents and purposes was true. Corypheus had no problems making sure Samson was always on her tail and at first it was something that Rio could barely tolerate, but now it was a welcomed distraction from Corypheus’s mad plans.

It took her a while, but she found a clearing to spread her wings as it were. She dropped her daggers on the floor, she had learned to dance on the battlefield with them, but at that moment they weren’t going to be her partners. 

She took a deep breath in, closed her eyes and let the chirping of crickets and hooting of owls be her music. Rio moved gracefully across the clearing. Her lithe body practically glided from one side to another. She was truly a sight to behold.

 

“Been doing that long, birdie? You seem pretty good at it?” Samson leans against a tree admiring her. Rio freezes and her ears burn with embarrassment. She was positive she was alone, it was her time to relax, to unwind. What was he doing there? She was positive he was asleep, or at least he was when she last saw him.

“Since I was a child.” She responded meekly as she turns to face him. Samson has a devious grin on his face, as if he was planning on doing something not entirely innocent. 

“Ever dance with anyone else?” He walked towards her.

“Like this?” She gulped as he pulled her to him, his hand brushing across her hot cheek. “I usually do it alone.”

“Pity, you seem like you’d do good with someone accompanying you.” Samson’s other hand slid down her back and he gave her ass a small squeeze. 

The thought of dancing with him was enticing but she didn’t know if he could follow her lead, or even if he wanted to. What about if he wasn’t familiar with any dancing? She didn’t know if she could teach him properly. She wanted her body wrapped around his while dancing, sharing space, becoming one, but she was uncertain.

“Do you even know how to dance?” she trembled in his arms.

He rubbed her, in hopes to keep her warm, but he was sure it wasn’t the cold making her quake. “No, but I’m a quick learner.” he bent over, his breath ghosted over her ear, adding to the warmth that had already taken over.

“I don’t think I’m a great teacher.” she sighed. Samson only smirked as he brushed his lips against her neck. 

“Mm, pity. I’d love for you to hold me close as you glide across the clearing. I want to fly with you, birdie.” His tongue traced the column of her neck down to her collar bone. She couldn’t bear it anymore, he was torturing her and she just wanted it to end.  
“Raleigh, please, stop.” she didn’t mean it, the words were lies falling out of her mouth, but she couldn’t help but want the torture to end. What if Corypheus were to interrupt them? Although the chances were slim, she didn’t want him finding out, they were already on bad terms, understandably so.

“You sure, birdie?” he asked her, partly knowing her response, but he wasn’t going to continue on a hunch alone. It seemed like forever before her breathing settled into a moderately normal pattern.

“Not entirely.” she sighed as if disappointed with her answer. She wanted him, Maker, she needed him, but she couldn’t handle the torture he was inflicting on her with his tongue. His tongue was as dangerous as any weapon he wielded. He used it with such proficiency, and precision. He stood back up and caressed her reddened cheek with his calloused thumb. She leaned into his hand and smiled at him, cooing at his touch.

He loved looking at her, there were so many nights where he’d spend tracing her vallaslin with his finger. She’d giggle when he’d get to a ticklish spot and he’d kiss her to quiet her down. He loved her giggles and her laughs, he’d tell her it brought him life, that it reminded him of a better time. 

“You remind me of what it is to be young and free again. You’re a rare woman. Golden hair, nicked ears, and freckles that dot your face like stars in the night sky.” Those were the nights that mattered to her, the nights in his embrace, feeling his hot breath send sparks throughout her body.

He wasn’t the only one thankful for this relationship. She felt genuinely loved and protected. Samson was different from anyone she’s ever been with, especially Johnny. She didn’t live in fear of Samson, the only fear she had was that he’d be cut down in battle and she’d be at Corypheus’ mercy. Neither of them said the words, but both of them knew it; they cared for each other, more than they ever expected to.

“Hm, so indecisive. Pity, because I’m ready for a dance.” he pulled her in, letting his hardness press up against her. Rio nearly melted in his arms. She knew what he wanted and the idea of being naked under the moons in the clearing turned her on. She rolled her hips against his, she finally made up her mind and pulled him in for a kiss. She ran her tongue over his lips and bit down before pulling away from him. He was left wanting of her tongue.

“Come here birdie.” he beckoned to her. She wanted to, wanted him, but she wanted to play with him. Tease him like he did to her moments earlier.

“No. If you want me, come get me.” she backed away smiling deviously.

“Mmm, girlie you have no idea what you just did.” Samson walks towards her as she takes off into the woods. She moves between trees so gracefully, her eyes would make it harder for her to hide, he’d see her for sure. She turns to see if he’s behind her, but she doesn’t see him. She began to panic, she was afraid something happened. 

“Raleigh?” Rio stepped out from behind a tree, scanning the area. She turns around when she heard a twig snap. “Raleigh?” she called out again. She was growing frustrated, she wasn’t going to play this game forever. 

“Looking for me sweetheart.” Samson growled from the shadows.

Rio squeaked as she jumped back.

“Did I scare you, birdie?” Samson smiled as Rio pouted and looked away.

“No.” 

“I see.” Samson walked closer to her, so close that she found herself pinned between him and a tree. She couldn’t move nor did she want to.

 

Samson dragged his finger along her lip before she took hold of it in her mouth. She sucked softly on his finger, sending shivers throughout his body. Samson looked at her hungrily and rolled his hips against hers, coaxing her along. Her breath caught when she felt his arousal press against her. She let out the smallest of groans, barely audible, but clearly full of need.

His lips were once again pressed firmly on her neck. He’d leave marks for sure, but she always had her neck covered, no one would notice, and those who would, knew better than to say anything.

“Raleigh.” she squeaked out, releasing his finger from the confines of her mouth. With his hand now freed he could focus on much better things. He cupped her breast through her top, squeezing it with every bite on her neck. He paused to look up at her, to see her eyes staring up at the sky. She was beautiful like this, when she was at her most vulnerable. She couldn’t pretend to be anyone else, he knew the real her; he had tasted the real her.

“Take it off.” he muttered between bites.

“Huh?” she looked down at him.

“Take your shirt off, or I’ll rip it off.” he threatened.

Rio debated on whether or not she should just let him tear off her tunic. She had plenty of them and it was late enough where she could return to camp and no one would even notice or even be awake. With one swift move the tunic was over her head and onto the ground across from them. 

He went in for a passionate kiss, something he was sure she’d never forget. She’d be begging for him to take her there, he was sure of it. He was the first to part his lips and hers was the tongue to move the fastest. Her tongue brushed alongside his as she ran her fingers through his hair. He worked on her laces with both hands, nearly tearing them off in frustration.

Rio couldn’t help but laugh at Samson as he struggled with her wardrobe. It only angered him more and it was her leggings that ultimately paid the price. Rio never thought that her leggings were that delicate, the damage to those would be a little harder to explain. When he made it in it was finally worth it. He pressed against her clit through her smalls, teasing her ever so lightly. He traced small circles around her folds and her bud. Her breathing had gone from steady breaths to something more erratic something more intense.

“Please.” she whimpered.

“What was that, birdie?” Samson pressed a bit harder against her delicate bud.

“Raleigh, please.” her voice quivered. 

He captured her lips in his once more as he pushed her smalls aside. He slipped a finger past her slick walls. She was hot now, much hotter than when he came across her earlier. Rio rocked her hips against his hand, the added pressure to her clitoris soon brought Rio to the brink of ecstasy. He added one more finger, slowly filling her up as she begged him. He never grew tired of hearing her begging him for pleasure. The frustrated whines, the low moans and drawn out groans were what he lived for. Sure she could dance, but he made sure she could sing too. 

“You’re so wet.” another finger slipped in. She grabbed his wrist slowing him down, but not stopping him. She just let him linger there a bit, just long enough to enjoy it before she reached the peak of her orgasm. She could feel her moisture travel down her thighs, her panties had to be soaked by now. He kept working her sex as his lips found other places to tease. 

Slowly Samson pulled out his fingers, tolerating her spiteful comments. He just smiled and pinned her to the tree as he ran his tongue over his fingers, licking her nectar off before sucking them clean. He ran his fingers down to her breast band, “This needs to come off.” he tugged on it until it came loose and pooled at her feet. He ran his tongue down the valley of her breasts before capturing a nipple in his teeth. Rio was enjoying the pleasure , but frustrated with the wait as she teetered on the edge of an orgasm he wasn’t willing to let her have.

He began to move lower, kissing every part of her body. Her heart drummed against her chest, she could hear it, surely he could too. When he got to her waist he began to remove her smalls, again he moved at a torturously slow pace. A kiss here, and a kiss there, but still not what she wanted. Her heat warmed his face and yet, he kept his distance.

“Raleigh, I swear. If you don’t…ohhh. Oh.” her hand ran through his hair, gripping it hard as she pressed his face against her sex. She lifted her leg, resting it on his shoulder as he penetrated her with his tongue. He rubbed her outer thigh as he feasted on her. “More, Raleigh. I want more.”

“You sure, birdie?” Samson looked up at her, she didn’t bother looking down at him, she was in complete bliss, her bright eyes glazed over with pleasure. Samson stood up ready to give her what she wanted, what they both wanted.

Samson removed her leg from his shoulder and stood up. Rio was completely nude whereas Samson was still very much dressed. 

“Raleigh, you’re wearing far too much clothes. Let me help you out of them.” Rio pulled him in by his breeches. She focused on his chest plate, why he was still wearing it at that time of night puzzled her. She grew frustrated and soon her hands were slapped away by his more experienced hands. While he removed everything above the waist, she worked on his pants. He was hard, he had been for a while and she knew it. His pants cascaded down his legs and pooled around his ankles. She took hold of his shaft and gently tugged at it, just enough to make his breath catch. He faltered a bit resulting in a giggle from Rio.

“If you find this so amusing, I could always take your toy away from you.” Samson threw his tunic to the side and pulled Rio back into his arms. He’s warm cock pressed against her inner thigh, just begging for the opportunity to be welcomed inside. She felt the electricity surge through her body as he ran his fingers over her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers. Her head tilted back as a low and guttural moan escaped her mouth.

“Turn around.” Samson whispered in her ear, his cock sliding between her thighs as he moved closer. Her thighs were slick with want, slipping in between them was easy, it was the parting to let her turn around that was difficult. Rio frowned, but did was she was told. Samson kissed her along her spine, each kiss sending a rush through her. Her sex was dripping in anticipation, never had he gone so slow with her, why was he doing so now? When he reached her ass he bit her, and he bit her hard. Her scream echoed through the forest and soon Samson realized the mistake he had made. He got up quickly and cupped his hand over her mouth.

“Shhh, birdie, I’m not done and I don’t want you waking the whole camp.” he dragged his fingers down her back, bending her over as he did. Her ass was up in the air, teasing him. He ran his hand over the mark he had made, she hissed at the pain that still lingered. Samson felt bad, but not that bad. He slipped his finger into her sex, testing to see how wet she was. “Mmm, perfect.” Samson pulled his finger out and pressed the head of his cock against her folds. He reached over and slid his now wet finger over her lip. She parted her lips and sucked her nectar from his finger. Samson slowly sheathed him inside of her as she swirled her tongue around his finger. His cock twitched within her. He removed his finger and moved both hands to each side of her hips. 

He started off slow, rocking his hips back and forth, listening to her little cries. Rio started to push back, she wanted more, and she wanted it hard. Samson bent over her and bit into her neck. She squealed, holding back another scream. He pulled out, but before she got a chance to fight him he thrust back into her, their bodies slapping against each other. He pounded into her, holding his hand firmly over her mouth to muffle her screams. Rio gripped the tree in front of her, trying to balance herself as he thrust deeper into her. 

“Raleight, Maker, I’m about to come.” Rio dug her nails into the bark. Her body was burning, she didn’t know how much longer she could last. Samson wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed against her clit, rubbing circles into it as he pulled out and thrust himself back in. Soon it was him that could barely hold on. She bucked into him as she tightened around his shaft. She bit down on her arm to hold back the scream that accompanied her orgasm. He latched onto her thighs and rode the wave of his orgasm. His whole body shook as he spilled his seed into her, never had a woman have this affect on him. He pulled out slowly letting their juices drip out.

“Mmm, birdie, you’re leaking.” he laughed as she straightened herself out. 

“Fuck you, Sammie.” she teased.  
Samson hated it when she called him that. He had grown used to her calling him by his first name, it was alien to him when she called him by his surname. The only time she kept it formal was around the soldiers, and especially around Corypheus. The two dared not to even stand next to each other for fear of being obvious or being tempted.

The two shared small talk as they got dressed, Samson kissing Rio every now and then as she slipped back into her leggings.

“We should dance like this more often, pretty bird.” he slapped her ass as she bent over to pick up her tunic.

“Dammit, Raleigh.”

Samson let out a throaty laugh as she glared at him. “You don’t scare me, sweetheart.”

“We’ll see.” Rio helped him pick up what little armor he had worn before their not so graceful union.

Rio kissed Samson’s cheek before turning to head back to the camp. Samson grabbed her arm and spun her back around. 

“Not yet.” he nipped her ear. She nearly melted in his arms as he pressed his lips on her neck.

“Maker, why do you do this to me?” She sighed loudly.

“Because it turns you on and I love seeing you wet.” he pulled away and watched as she stormed off towards the camp. “You’re so easy, Rio.” he mumbled.


End file.
